The Last Straw
by AquaScor
Summary: That's it! Serena's had enough and has quit her senshi duties leaving everyone else to pick up the slack. But the least likely senshi steps up to the plate making it clear, she's had enough. T for some strong language...
1. Prologue

AN: So this is the newest story in my Sailor Moon Saga called Last Straw. Serena's had enough. She has quit her senshi duties leaving everyone else to pick up the slack. But the least likely senshi steps up to the plate making it clear, she's had enough.

**Prologue**

Serena stomped away from the hot-tempered senshi and over to Ami.

"That's it! I've had it. I quit!"

"Oh really Serena," Ami said shaking her head, "You've been threatening that forever."

"I mean it this time. I've had it with Rei and her smart ass remarks, her comments, and her attitude. Here," she said thrusting the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter into Ami's unsuspecting hands.

"Really Serena, this is not funny."

"Hi guys," Lita said walking up to Serena, Ami and Rei. "What's going on?"

"Serena's quitting again," Ami said nonchalantly thrusting the scepter towards Serena, who backed away from it.

"What's that, the fifth time this month," Lita said laughing.

"I don't think she's kidding this time," Mina said looking at Serena.

"No," Serena said quietly, calmly, and quite in control, "this is the last time. She pulled the communicator from the pocket of her uniform and removed the compact that generated her transformation from its place on her chest where she always wore it. Her fuku immediately disappeared and she was transformed back to her every day clothes. She put them both on the floor in front of her friends and walked away.

"Okay, so she's become a bit more dramatic since last time," Lita said to Ami, "She'll be back."

"This is new, Lita," Ami said picking up Serena's stuff. "She's never taken off her compact."

"She's dramatizing guys don't give in," Lita said trying to hide her own bubbling nervousness.

"Where did that Meatball Head get to now?" Rei asked joining them.

"What did you do now?" All three girls directed their attention at the ebony haired senshi.

"I didn't do anything," Rei said feigning innocence.

"Right," Ami said walking away, clad with Serena's things.

"What exactly am I being blamed for now and why does Ami have all her stuff."

"She quit Rei."

"Again."


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Now that I've whetted your pallet, on to the story….this is short but leads up to a longer chapter

Serena went home livid. She paced her room for hours, throwing things and picking them up. She refused to answer any calls from her friends as she released her anger slowly. She had a right to be upset because Rei's attitude was uncalled for but it was driving her completely insane.

That **girl**,was supposed to be her friend

**LATER THAT EVENING**

"Darien, I had a great time with you tonight. Thanks again for taking me out, I needed that."

"Oh, sweet pea, you know I don't mind," he said wrapping an arm around her waist, besides you know I love to spend time with my favorite girl. She's tons of fun."

"Oh," she said resting her head on his arm.

"You seem a little lost tonight, sweet pea," he said to her as they sat on his car in front of her house, "is everything alright?"

"Everything is just fine muffin," she lied, "I guess I'm learning not to talk so much."

"Well that's no good," he said smiling at her adoringly.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love the sound of your voice," he said leaning over to her. He kissed her lightly on the lips, savoring the strawberry taste of her lips.

"Very sweet," she said putting her hand on his cheek, "even though it's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

"I'm hurt," he said feigning the emotion, "You don't believe in your boyfriend, your heart."

"That was low," she said, "You know I believe in you and everything you say, but I know you're full of it. I still love you though." She leaned over to kiss him and he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Your dad, he's at it again," he said looking past her. "He's at the window watching me as if I were some sort of thief."

"You are," she said slyly, "You have stolen his daughter and his daughter's heart."

"Guilty on both counts," he said kissing her lightly on the cheek. He stood up from his leaned position on the car with his arms still around her waist. He gave her a short, sensual kiss before patting her on her behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow, be good." He watched as she went into the house. When he saw her bedroom light go on, he turned on the ignition and took off in the direction of home thinking about Serena and how much he loved her.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **So our story is picking up three days after the last chapter. Serena has quit the scouts and they are just realizing that our girl means business.

"This is the second meeting that lunar brain has missed. She doesn't deserve to be leader."

"Rei," Mina started, "this is how this starts in the first place. You are always giving her a hard way to go."

"Oh no, don't go blaming this all on me," Rei said hotly, "You all give her just as much grief."

"Not all the time," Mina said in her own defense.

"And not as much as you," Ami interjected.

"Ami, has Serena said anything to you," Lita asked concerned.

"She talks to me regularly but nothing about sailor business. Not one peep."

"She's serious this time," Mina said quietly. "When I tried to give her the scepter and the compact back she told me to find someone else to use it or to use it myself."

"Well I miss her. She hardly speaks to me," Lita said upset, "but we need her back before we have to fight. We can not do this without her."

"Too late for that now," Luna said walking in, "Major trouble in town and Tuxedo Mask is already there."

"Let's book it girls," Lita said in her transformation stance.

"Jupiter Star Power."

"Mercury Star Power."

"Venus Star Power."

"Mars Star Power."

They took off in the direction of the battle site in town. They all had different thoughts plaguing their minds but one thing for certain, three of them had one thing in mind, getting Serena back. When they finally got there, they found a very tired Tuxedo Mask battling by himself.

It took over an hour before they were able to wear the enemy down. They were tired and beaten down. Every last one of them was over tired and ready to just quit. They began wondering how they were ever going to get rid of this thing.

"Well," Sailor Jupiter said leaning over with her hands on her thighs. "How do we kill this thing?"

"Sailor Moon always does it," Mercury answered.

"Well that's not gonna help right now," Venus said, "Who's got the wand?"

"I do," Rei answered, materializing the scepter from the same astral pocket her own wand came from.

"Then do something," Jupiter said.

"How do you even work this thing?"

"Say 'Moon healing activation'."

"That is for healing doofus," Rei said to Mina, "That's a real monster, not a possession."

The other girls all shot her a dirty look. It's as if she couldn't stop herself from saying something snarky and hurting someone else's feelings.

"Ladies," Tuxedo Mask said redirecting their attention to the matters at hand, "Where is

Sailor Moon?"

"She's..."

"She's..."

"Not here obviously. Do you know how to work this thing," Sailor Mars said holding the scepter in her hand.

"You just have to say Moon Spiral Heart Attack."

"Thanks."

She tried it, but it didn't work. She kept trying and it just would not work.

"Give it here," Sailor Jupiter said giving it a shot. It didn't quite work for her either.

"Somebody do something!" Tuxedo Mask said looking at the monster that had just came to and was now heading in their direction.

"You take it," Jupiter said thrusting the scepter in his direction. He threw his hands up and backed away from it quickly.

"I don't think so."

"We've all tried, Tuxedo Mask. You're our only hope."

"Sailor Venus?" he said with a look.

"NO!" they all yelled out in unison.

Tuxedo Mask looked at the oncoming monster and weighed the possibilities. He grabbed the scepter from the ground. The minute he touched it, he was engulfed in a bright light. The girls shielded their eyes from the brightness. When they looked at him again his tuxedo had turned white and was adorned with gold. His hat had also turned white, as did his mask. Everything was white and gold.

"Tuxedo Mask!" the girls shouted in unison as they stared in awe of his transformation.

He concentrated on Serena's energy as he pointed the scepter in the direction of the monster that was now right in front of them. The Sailor Scouts watched in awe as the monster cried out in agony and became a pile of dust.

"Way to go Tuxedo!" they said in joy.

"Thanks," he said noncommitally, "how do I transform back?"

Everyone gave each other strange looks.

"Anybody?"

"Not really," said Mercury, "we never see her transform. She just sort of does."

"Great, just great," he said giving them all side-glances, "By the way, WHERE is Sailor Moon?"

"Vacation?"

"Try again."

"Sick day?"

"Forget it. How do I get home?"

"The scepter can make you invisible," Mercury said. "Do what ever it was you did to get it to work and say 'Separation Elimination'. No wait, it's 'Separation Confusion'."

"No Mercury," Sailor Venus said with quite certainty, "it's 'Separation Identification'."

"She's right," Mercury agreed.

Tuxedo Mask did as he was told and he felt a strange sensation rush through his body.

"Did it work?"

"Yeah," Mercury said.

"That is so cool," Venus said, "Well I gotta go, homework, boyfriend, chores..."

"Same here," the others agreed running off before he could ask about Sailor Moon again.

They all went their separate ways and Tuxedo Mask flew home. There was a certain blonde that he needed to get in touch with and fast. She had some explaining to do. No sooner than he got in to the door, he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello," he heard from her sweet voice.

"Problem. Big problem."

"I told you guys that I quit."

"We can discuss that later, sweet pea. I'm currently not visible."

"Darien?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why do you sound so out of breath?"

"What part of 'currently not visible' did you miss?"

"What?"

"I need you now."

"Muffin..."

"Not for that Serena," he said frustrated.

"Alright moody. I'll borrow my dad's car." She hung up. She grabbed a pair of socks out of her drawer on her way downstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** So, to recap, Serena (Sailor Moon) was MIA from their last battle and an invisible Darien is sporting a brand spanking new tuxedo…..and on with the show

"Daddy, can I borrow the car?"

"To go to that boy's house I bet."

"Daddy!"

"No, it's late."

"He said it was an emergency daddy."

"No."

"Daddy, if anything were to happen to him and I could have helped him but didn't because of you I'd be very upset. Besides, then I'd never get married and I'll live at home forever."

"Be back in an hour."

"I love you daddy," she said grabbing the keys and heading out the door. She pulled on her shoes as she raced out the door to the car. She drove over to his apartment. She took the elevator up to his eleventh floor apartment and let herself in.

"Muffin, where are you?"

"In the bedroom."

She went in to the room and true to his word; he was nowhere to be 'seen'. She blushed a little as she noticed the he still had on the same sheets from the last time she was over. She saw the sheets move. She went to the direction where she saw the movement.

"Muffin, why are you invisible?"

"Make me visible and you'll see."

"Hand me the scepter."

He laid the scepter in her lap and even though it was also invisible it became visible. She reached around a bit until she could feel him. She put her other hand on the scepter and said 'Imagination Reanimation'. He appeared in front of her still donned in his newly acquired tuxedo. She looked at him appreciatively.

"Very sharp, Slick."

"You like, do you?"

"How did that happen?'

"The minute I touched the damn thing. There was a bright light and then bright me. If you don't mind, civilian clothes please."

"No problem." She concentrated on him and said 'Detransform'.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"You just say 'detransform'."

"Yeah."

"This could have been avoided altogether if a certain meatball head was there to protect me and the world."

"I'm no longer a Sailor Scout. That stuff is no longer my problem."

"It's not a job Serena. You can't quit."

"I can and I did."

"You did what?"

"I quit."

"They need you. I need you. There was so much confusion it was ridiculous.

Nobody's in charge."

"You mean _'El jefe'_ hasn't taken her rightful place as leader yet," Serena sneered.

"This is so unlike you. What happened?"

"I am **NOT** a whipping post; I will be treated with respect."

"Serena?"

"If they want someone to push around it's not this bitch."

"Serena!"

"What?"

"What did Rei do this time?"

"Not a thing," she said waving her hand dismissively. "It was all me. I'm immature, I'm irresponsible, I have no sense of time. Would you like me to continue?"

"She didn't."

"She did."

"Why are the other girls suffering then?"

"Because they never seem to stop her."

"But sweet pea, they don't feel that way. You know they love you."

"Let 'em see how well they do without me."

"Sweet pea, this is dangerous. Somebody could get hurt. I could get hurt."

"I would never let anything happen to you. Muffin, I love you. "

"But you're not there, Ser." He put his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He didn't want to say it but it was true. He also had to say something else that she wasn't going to want to hear.

"It's not her fault."

"What?"

"It's not her fault. It's not yours either. She's just scared of a future that is not as certain as yours. We are going to be married, have a child and rule a kingdom. We already know that. What does she know?"

"That she could end up dead before her time if she doesn't leave me alone."

"Now you know she's not afraid of you."

"It will do her well to learn to be. I won't always be this nice."

"Yes you will," he said kissing her neck. "I'll make sure of it."

Humph.

"Please give them another chance?"

Humph.

"Please?" he begged kissing her neck.

Humph.

"Please?" he begged kissing her neck again.

She moaned a little this time.

"Please?" he begged kissing her neck again.

"Anything for you. But only because you asked so nicely," she said turning to face him. She kissed him deeply. He sighed into her mouth. God did he want this to last forever. He laid back and pulled her on top of him. The kiss ended moments later.

"We can't. Dad says I have to be back in an hour."

"Okay then," he said putting his arms around her waist and pulling them both up. He walked her down to the car in silence. He made her promise to call him when she got in as he opened the door for her. He stood there until she was out of sight then he went back up to his apartment. He locked the door and turned off all the lights on his way to the bedroom. He lay on his back, hands behind his head as he waited for her call.

He heard the phone ring as he began to fall asleep.

"Hello," he answered.

"I'm home."

"Yes, I know."

"Smart ass. So when is the next time I get to spend some time with my favorite Superhero?"

"I don't know," he said feeling a little mischievous, "Is that your way of telling me you're seeing another guy?"

"Ha ha."

"Alright. Well I have an early class tomorrow and I have errands to run after work but I'll call you."

"Alright Muffin.

"I love you, sweet pea."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 4

Things went back to usual, or at least as usual as they could be considering two meetings had been called and Serena still hadn't shown up. They had been training now for three days and it was impossible to train without her. Everything was all screwed up.

"I can't believe she won't come back," Lita said.

"I can," Mina said giving Rei a look, "would you if you felt you weren't wanted?"

"I suppose so," Ami answered also giving Rei a look.

"Don't blame this on me," Reis commented, "she needs to grow up and get over it."

"How much more Rei," the quiet one yelled out. "We are talking about Serena here. She has done a complete one-eighty. Sure there's more for her to go. There's more for all of us to go, but I know I speak for the rest of us when I say that we are very proud of what she has accomplished."

"Absolutely," Lita agreed. "So what is your problem?"

"Because she...because...never mind"

"No we want an answer."

"There isn't one. I'm just a bitch remember."

"Well there is a reason for this most recent act of bitchiness and I want it now," Mina said.

Everyone just looked at her. She hadn't said much but the tone of her voice was obviously not a joke.

"Whatever," Rei said blowing her off and walking away.

"Venus Attack Chain!" she said sending her chain after Rei. It wrapped around her and Mina gave it a good yank pulling Rei backwards on her butt. In front of them was one pissed Martian Bitch.

"How dare you, you bitch."

"Now, now miss queen. Don't go throwing your title around all nilly jilly."

"Willy Nilly, Mina. When are you ever going to get one right?"

"I'm sorry Lita."

"Let me go Bubble head," Rei said her face turning red.

"You can't get out so don't even try," Mina said confidently. "And you're not going to be let go until you tell me a good reason for this shitbull."

"Bullshit Mina."

"Sorry!"

"Because she is making my head hurt, I'm going to do the rest of the talking. Rei, just come clean," Lita said holding her head.

"She stole Darien from me. She stole my future. I should be leader. I should be Queen. Her own daughter doesn't even like her."

"She's insane right. The chain must be too tight."

"What makes you say that Lita?" Ami asked.

"Because she is still talking this same shit after a year and a half. Get over it, dummy. Darien obviously did not love you. Serenity was not your mother and let me state this fact for the record; I wouldn't follow you if I was a blind, thirsty mule."

Everyone was quiet. Lita wasn't sure if it was because she was too harsh or because they agreed with her. Regardless, she'd had it with this twit. She was gonna have to kick her ass. She flexed and cracked her knuckles.

"Lita no."

She looked at Mina. She saw something in her friend's eyes that was not the same. She saw a change. She backed down.

"Just let her, Mina. I mean maybe..."

"Ami."

She also saw the difference in Mina's demeanor. She shut up quick and backed down.

"Rei, I should let Lita kick your ass. Hell, I should kick your ass but I'm not. Not just because Serena wouldn't hear of it but also because I am putting an end to this. I will be in charge in Serena's absence from now till the end. Should at any time she not be here to lead us I will lead us."

"You can't!"

"This isn't a vote or a democracy."

"I am still a part of this group."

"One without loyalty to the group or our leader and frankly my dear we can do without ya; get over it. Darien loves Serena. You're not Queen and now you'll never be leader."

"Mina I will kick your ass."

Mina took the chains off. "Let me see you try."

Rei charged at her and Mina kicked her in the stomach. She went down briefly before sending a fireball in Mina's direction. She caught it in her hand and it turned into flower petals and blew away. Rei went for a sweep and instead found herself on the floor under Mina's heel.

"We have a meeting next week Wednesday, my house. Lita, you speak to Serena and let her know that she is to be there. It's not a request."

"But..."

"Lita."

"Got it chief," she said looking over at Ami, "I got it."

"Good. The shit stops here." She rubbed her heel into Rei's back and left.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Final chapter…..hope you've been reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this story….Look forward to the next installment of my Sailor Moon universe…..don't forget to review

Serena was on her way to Darien's when she heard a voice with her name being called. She turned around to see Lita.

"Oh hi Lita." she said to her friend as she caught up.

"Hey back. You are one hell of a person to get in touch with."

"What?"

"I've been trying to get with you all day."

"Why?"

"We have a scout meeting on Wednesday at Mina's house. I was told to inform you and let you know that this is not an invitation."

"By who?" Serena said. She had stopped walking. "That is no longer my thing."

"The who, our fearless leader and I really mean fearless."

"So you let Rei bully you too."

"Rei? I mean Mina. She kicked Rei's ass yesterday and dared me to say no."

"You're afraid of Mina?"

"I am not afraid of anybody. I do however know that crazy people have nothing to lose."

"What?"

"Keep walking. I'll fill you in."

Lita replayed yesterday's events for Serena on the way to Darien's. She didn't leave one thing out. But they stopped before entering Darien's building.

"Why now?"

"Better now than never. Serena, we're sorry if not saying anything made you feel like we agreed with her. We don't. We know how hard you work and we are so proud of you. Please accept my apology on our behalf. Rei has to do her own apologizing."

Serena felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Thanks Lita. You coming up?"

"No. I guess you and Darien..."

"I came for my Algebra book, I left it. Come up with me."

They took the elevator up and had a laugh over yesterday's events. Serena went to put her key in the door and it yanked open.

"What are you doing home?"

"Hi, how are you, I love you too."

"Well you know I do. I'm just wondering what you're doing home."

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked her. He winked at Lita.

"Don't make passes at her. She thinks you're cute."

Lita looked horrified. She almost bolted but Serena grabbed her arm.

"I'm just joking, relax." She leaned in and kissed Darien with one arm still on Lita's arm. She pulled her into the apartment with her as she went in search of her math book. She found it and headed back toward the door where Darien was coming from.

"Leaving already?"

"I gotta finish my math."

"Do it here," he smiled.

"We don't do math here," she said with a smile.

"Ha ha."

"Serena I can't believe you told him that I think he's cute. Do you know how much I'm going to get from Andrew for this?"

"It was just a joke."

"Right, tell that to my headache."

"I can't believe she kicked Rei's ass," Serena said still shocked.

"I can't believe she said shitbull."

They both laughed and put an arm around each other.


End file.
